


Demons

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-07
Updated: 2004-04-07
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>175 words: Dom had painted demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Dominic had painted demons.

He stared at his hellish painting and wondered just what he had become. It was not the fact that he had painted this thing that bothered him; it was the fact that he had enjoyed painting it.

If he showed it to Viggo he would get brief praise and then tips on how to paint a good picture, and Dom didn’t care about painting a good picture. If he showed it to Orlando, the man would stare at it and tell him he had issues. Dom already knew that. If he showed it to Elijah, he would use some Americanism and joke about how it looked like someone they knew. If he showed it to Ian, the man would try and analyze his psychological condition and Dom bloody well didn’t need that. Which brings him to Billy, like everything.

If he showed the painting to Billy, there would be confusion, then a polite compliment on the shading, and walking away to call Ali; never knowing that the painting was for him.

Finis


End file.
